Serial communication channels can achieve high data rates and a parallel combination of multiple serial communication channels can achieve even higher data rates. Physical media dependent differences between the serial communication channels can relatively skew the received data between the various serial communication channels.
The receivers should compensate for this skew to decode the received data properly. Circuits to compensate for this skew are difficult and time consuming to implement. In addition, there is a general need to develop skew compensation circuits for various target application that reduce the amount of circuits and/or area for implementing the skew compensation circuit.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.